


Pest

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adult!Barry, Flirting, M/M, Teen!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry cannot deal with this.





	

Barry has been the Flash for over twenty years now. He knows the ropes and he knows how to deal with metas. But there was one group that was not just metas it also regular people. The thing was that they were mostly kids. The leader of the group went by Captain Cold out on the field. Leonard Snart was twenty-one and the leader of a group who called themselves the Rogues. The group consisted of Lisa Snart, Len’s seventeen year old sister who went by Golden Gilder, Mick Rory, who was a twenty-two year old pyro who had the alias of Heatwave. There was also sixteen year old Shawna, Peek-a-boo, and sixteen year old Hartley Rathaway who went as Pied Piper. Axel Walker or Trickster was the youngest of the group at thirteen. The last of the group was eighteen year old Mark Mardon who went by Weather Wizard. Now Barry did his research, their lives before Len were worse than they were now and all they really did was steal and play around. Len ran a snack bar where the rogues worked and the upper level acted as their house. Honestly they were more pests than anything. The problem was-

“Hmm, I’ll never get tired of seeing you in skin tight red leather.” Captain Cold purred as Barry sped into where another heist was being pulled. Cold had his goggles slipped up to his forehead so Barry could see his eyes raking over him, a hungry look clear in the light blue pools.

“Leonard you need to stop this.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“You’re all young. You can have a better life than this.” Barry went to stop Lisa from slipping out but a blast from the cold gun stopped him from going after her.

“Come on Flash no need to be so cold. I’m not done talking to you.”

“Leonard.”

“We’ve gone over this. Call me Len. Leonard makes you sound old.” came the tease. With a bit of a glare Barry sped forward, pinning the young man against the wall.

“Didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing but I’m game.”

“Wha-” Leonard reached forward, yanking Barry close by the shoulder. Barry was completely in shock as Leonard dominated the kiss. The younger man worked his mouth, getting Barry to open his before slipping his tongue in. When Barry’s brain finally caught up he yanked back, staring at the man who was over twenty years younger than him. Leonard just gave a cheeky smile before slipping out with a laugh. Barry didn’t even bother chasing after the thief.

“Barry? What happened?” Cisco’s voice called through the coms.

“I’m… not even sure.” sighed Barry. This just complicated things even more.


End file.
